


Thank you

by VIXX434



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIXX434/pseuds/VIXX434
Summary: Daehyun and Youngguk are just people that know each other but after a one night stand something changed read the story and find out ^_^





	Thank you

Daehyun woke up to his head feeling like it could burst just how much did he drink last night.After a few seconds of looking around the room to figure out where in the he'll was he he spotted a naked muscular body next to him and he figured out who it was it was hi brother's best friend.Daehyun was in love with his brother's best friend but Yongguk didn't pay attention to Daehyun he wouldn't even look at him if it weren't for his brother.Daehyun and Youngguk go to the same college and before his brother even introduced him to Yongguk he knew about him he knew that Yongguk was a delinquent and that he would often get into fights but never mind that let's get back at the problem that was happening now. Daehyun felt something dry and sticky between his legs and looked and found dry cum. He stood up from the bed and began collecting his discarded clothes and quiet put them on and left the room as quietly as he could.

 

..........................................................................................................

 

at the canteen

 

Daehyun,Youngjae and Zelo were sitting down at a table eating but then Youngjae said "were did you go last night you were next to me one second but the next you disappeared" he said. "maybe he got to do something fun yesterday" said Zelo . At that I blushed and they cornered me with questions. "who is it" "do I know him" "is he god looking" "so who is it? " asked Youngjae "It's Y-Yongguk- hyung" and that shut them up they stared at him in disbelief. "that Yongguk the delinquent guy that's your brother's best friend and your first love" asked Zelo I just nodded and opened my mouth to talk when Himchan Daehyun's older brother came and sat down next to Daehyun and asked "What are you guys talking about" "nothing just school and stuff " I said. "oh ok" he said and started eating.

 

..........................................................................................................

 

After a few months

 

 

Himchan came up the stairs to wake Daehyun up but when he opened the doors he saw that Daehyun wasn't in his bed and when he turned around to leave heard something breaking in the bathroom and quickly ran to see what it was as soon as he opened the door he saw Daehyun collapsed on the floor Himchan quickly picked him up and carried him down stairs to pick his keys and wallet up and ran towards the car, he put Daehyun in the back seat an drove him to the hospital. Daehyun woke up and saw that he was laying down and he wasn't in the bathroom anymore. "were am i" "in the hospital you collapsed in the bathroom" his brother said "oh i-" he was cut off when the doctor entered the room. "oh glad to know you're awake i'm Dr.Moon " "doctor is he okay i-is something wrong with him why did he faint" "he fainted because he was stressed and that is not good for the baby" "baby? what baby?" he said "oh you didn't know i thought you knew he is in his third month" "I knew but my brother didn't" I said "oh i will leave you two alone" "Thank you" I said and the doctor left "Daehyun what baby " he said frowning "I-I'm pregnant " i said and tears starting to fall "whose is it and how did it happen" he said "it happened at the party you dragged me to saying I should live a little " "o-okay so who is it who is the father of the baby" "It's" I took a really deep breath and said "it's Youngguk-hyung" he was so socked hearing that thinking his brother is pregnant with his best friend's baby. "Yongguk?" he asked "yeah" "I'm going to kill him "with that Himchan ran out the room.

 

At Yongguk's house

 

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong "fine I'm coming so please stop" said Yongguk and opened the door to find his best friend frowning and entering and pushing Yongguk aside to enter the said male's apartment. "ok who got you mad" he asked "you, you bastard" he said ready to punch him any second now "me? why?" "why you ask after getting my little Angel pregnant" "pregnant who is" "my little Angel Daehyun who else at that stupid party a few months ago "

" party?"

 

 

_That day he was pretty drunk and horny and he really wanted to do it then he saw Daehyun and his sexy ass and he went to him grabbed him by his wrist and went up to one of the rooms and locked it he started kissing him deeply and after that he did him pretty good because the younger was a moaning mess.But he woke up alone and after that he acted like he usually does in front of the younger ignoring him even through he loves him._

 

"i-is he really pregnant with my child?"

"yes he is are you going to take responsibility or get killed by me" he said preparing to kill him.

"What are you talking about it's my child mine and Daehyun's for god's sake I loved Daehyun ever since I first saw him and now he's carrying my child of course i'm going to take responsibility" with that Himchan calmed down and said

"good now i don't have to kill my best friend for getting my little Angel pregnant and living him alone to take care of the baby"

"so where is he I want to see him"

"he's in the hospital let's go"

 

..........................................................................................................

 

At the hospital 

 

The door to Daehyun's room opened and Himchan entered

"hyung where were you?"

"I went to get Yongguk"

"Y-Yongguk-hyung why " he said shaking 

"because he is the father of the baby"

"a-and w-what d-did he say" he said shuttering

"ask him yourself" he said and Youngguk entered the room and went to Daehyun and kissed him on the lips and Daehyun was socked out of his mind

"Y-YONGGUK-HYUNG" he said almost screaming 

"I live you Daehyun and our little baby" he said and Daehyun replied saying

"I-I love you too " he said and burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you liked it and i'm sorry if the story is too boring ^_^ and English is not my birth language so if I have some mistakes please don't mind it.


End file.
